


Farm Boy

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [11]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: Rahila is still the best girl





	Farm Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Rahila is still the best girl

The thing about not being a druid was that for most things they did with magic [Reza](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36309765) had to do with his own body. Of course, some things still had to be done by hand. Like plowing a field. They had a trunker to help but for smaller herb patches that grew things all the time you had to hoe it.

It was Moon’s herb patch too and she was very particular. Wolf had offered to do it for her once and he'd ended up getting soil all over the place and accidentally digging up some of Moon’s more delicate plants. Moon hadn't spoken to him for a week and poor Wolf looked like he constantly just wanted to die for messing up his mate’s herb patch. Now she just did it herself or enlisted Reza’s help. She was off helping Spayar with a tree that was being stubborn on the other side of their area so he was doing it for her.

In the heat of the day and humidity of the swamp, Reza had just forgone a shirt and was just in shorts and using his wings to help create an air current around him and offer some shade. He still thought it was amusing that the stereotype for Seers was they were waifs who spent all their time inside or in the water or staring into stones to see their visions. Reza spent most of his time outside working the fields or running after animals. He had a well-developed body from all the manual labor and most visitors or travelers that passed by the Hall who found out he was a Seer just laughed him off. Yeah, _sure_ he was a Seer. And they were the Icewarden.

Reza stopped to look at how much he’d done. He’d made several neat rows and he had two left to do. As he scanned the patch he noticed someone watching him. [Rahila](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=38208293) was leaning over the top of the fence on the far side of the herb patch, using her wings for a bit of shade, her forearms across the top of the fence holding herself up. “You need something?” he called to her.

“Once you’re done,” her voice drifted over to him and he shivered a little. He swallowed nervously and looked away. Rahila still made him feel so weird. Not bad exactly but like he wasn’t sure what to make of her. He didn’t dislike the feeling since she was so beautiful and nice to him and helped him with his visions and transversing the Deeprealm. He nodded, not looking at her, and went back to what he was doing.

He felt her watching him and it made him self-conscious. Why was she staring at him? Was she annoyed he was ignoring her? He just tried to not see her but she was wearing a long white sundress and he kept catching sight of it out of the corner of his eye and would glance at her.

Finally, after what felt like forever with Rahila drilling into him, he finished with the patch. He made sure the earth was tilled properly and then walked around the edge to where Rahila was still standing. She hadn’t even moved and she looked like one of the statues from the Promenade. “Okay, I’m all finished. Did you need something?” he asked her, wiping his brow a little. She looked him over and he did his best not to squirm. Her red eyes missed nothing and he felt the way she looked at him like a physical caress. She stood up and leaned across the fence to kiss him softly. His heart did a summersault. Okay. She wasn’t upset with him about anything. Girls didn’t kiss guys they were pissed at.

“Come with me?” she said and actually phrased it like a question.

“Ah, sure, let me put this away,” he motioned with the hoe. She nodded and leaned back against the fence. He was very aware of her watching him as he walked away, put the tool with the rest of Moon’s tools, and went to the gate on the side. He grabbed his shirt as he went but didn’t put it on. He just used it to wipe his face and chest like a rag so if Rahila wanted to kiss him again he wouldn’t be all sweaty.

She smiled a little when he came back over to her. “That’s a good look for you,” she said, standing.

“Eh?” he wasn’t quite sure what she meant. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. How could this be a look? Tassa said a look was when your clothes were matching and coordinated and looked good on you.

Her smile grew a bit like he’d said some funny joke. She kissed him softly again. When she stopped she grabbed his hand and still grinning pulled him away from the herb patch. “Where are we going?” he asked her.

“Just over there,” she pointed towards some trees off to the side, at the far end of the gardens from where the others were doing druidic work.

“Okay?” he wasn’t sure why but followed her anyway. It wasn’t close to anything really. The closest thing was a patch where different types of mint were being grown and only could stay because the druids were around to keep the plants in check.

It was a lot cooler in the shade of the tree Rahila brought them too. It was an old dogwood tree with pale, mottled, bark that was fairly smooth to the touch and had a wide trunk. It was almost a weeping dogwood from how the foliage blocked a lot of the tree itself but the branches didn’t droop. Rahila pushed aside some of the branches and pulled Reza inside over to the thick trunk. It felt nice in the shade and the earth underfoot was soft and comfortable.

He was completely surprised when they got to the trunk Rahil stood him in front of her, hiked up her dress a bit and she got down on her knees. He felt all the skin along his body prickle when she undid the drawstring of his pants and pulled out his dick. “Ah— Rahila?” he squeaked.

“Shhh,” she shushed him gently and jerked him off. At least that was how it started. Reza’s brain just stopped working when she put his dick in her mouth. He didn’t even know there was a reciprocation for him eating her out, she’d never done this before. Mostly because he never needed this sort of encouragement to get hard. This was the first time he wasn’t just good to go. Of course, those times had a lead-up and some foreplay. This was just… whatever the hell this was.

It also felt _really good_. He sagged and groaned a little, his eyelids fluttering as she sucked on his dick. He looked down at her and his face turned so red. It was really lewd to see her like this but he couldn’t look away. She glanced up at him, her red eyes framed by dark lashes and Reza’s face grew even hotter. He became abruptly aware he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He was just standing there like an idiot. Usually, Rahila liked petting his hair when he went down on her or hold his hand. It looked like she needed her hands so— He put his hand against her hair which was done up all pretty in a crown of curls and perfect ringlets.

Rahila growled a warning at him, eyes narrowing. He immediately yanked his hand away. Okay, don’t touch the hair. Got it. But he still felt weird with just his hands by his side. He settled for touching her shoulders. She allowed that and even appeared to like the touches and the way he let his knuckles caress her neck. He didn’t feel like as much of a big, dumb, idiot when he wasn’t just standing there blankly and now he felt like he could really enjoy what she was doing to him. And it felt amazing. As usual it took him no time at all to get hard. He was honestly just excited such a pretty lady was so interested in him.

Then she pulled her mouth off him and Reza watched as more than a little pre trickled down from the head of his dick after watching her pull him out of her mouth. He was really hard and whined a little. “Shhh, shh,” she shushed him again and grabbed his arm to pull herself to her feet. He helped her and then she leaned over and he didn’t understand what she was doing for a second. Then his face got real hot when he realized she was pulling her underwear down and stepped out of them. She gently grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him deeply. His hair stood up on the back of his neck and he got goosebumps again. “I want you to fuck me,” she said softly.

“Uh— here?” he asked.

“Yes,” she huffed, annoyed with him.

“I— uh— uh…” His brain wasn’t working. Rahila was just looking at him, waiting for him to do it. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with her. He did.

“Pick me up,” she said and leaned back against the trunk. He understood what she was getting at. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up, stepping closer to her to stand between her legs. “There you go,” she cooed and pulled her sundress up around her waist so he could see her perfectly tanned legs. She didn’t weigh nothing but she was easy to hold up, especially with her back against the tree trunk. She used her wings to sort of brace against the tree and offer more support.

“I’m… kinda all gross,” Reza said awkwardly when he realized he was still a bit sweaty and probably didn’t smell very good while she was just a bit warm from standing out in the sun watching him do gardening work.

“I know,” she said in a way that made Reza’s face burn as she put her hands on his shoulders. He now got the feeling… that was the point.

“Oh— okay,” he said.

“Weren’t you just the one whining at me?” she asked him, her index finger looping the hair on the nape of his neck. His face was still so hot he was sure if it was any colder than it was now he’d just start steaming.

“Uh-huh,” he sort of stammered with a jerky nod. He hefted her a bit and had to let go of one of her legs which she just wrapped around his waist, her heel hooked over where his tail came out.

“Honestly, it’s like you’ve never had sex before,” she huffed at him.

“Not like this!” he practically squeaked. “I just— actually, never mind,” and he was saved from whatever she might have wanted to say when he found his way into her. Her head tipped back and he liked watching her eyes flutter as she moaned. Reza groaned too. She was really into him too and the leg around his waist tightened and pulled him closer and deeper into her insistently.

“Better,” she sighed with a smile. “Go on,” she said encouragingly, tugging on the lock of hair at the back of his neck.

Reza nodded, still shaky and a bit awkward. He started to move against her, grabbing her thighs and pulling them at a better angle. It didn’t take long for his breath to grow ragged. He wasn’t the best at this yet really. He certainly wasn’t great at lasting either. Especially when Rahila moaned and touched his chest, tightening around him. Her other leg wrapped around his waist too so he was freer to grab her around the waist or one of her breasts.

Reza whined a little and pushed her hard against the trunk of the tree, scraping her back against the smooth bark. “Fuck, sorry,” he said. He was done already. She felt so good though, he couldn’t help himself.

Rahila was short of breath too, her face flushed, hair still wonderful and perfect. “You’re so fucking hot,” she said with a slight groan. Reza looked down, a bit flustered. She grunted and lifted herself up a bit against the tree trunk to adjust herself a bit on him. “We just need to work on your stamina and you’d be perfect.”

“I— uh… Do you want me to let you down?” he asked.

“No. I like this,” she stroked the back of his head, petting his hair. “I like you like this,” she cooed. He didn’t ask what she meant. He figured it was him being half naked doing farming work and then having sex with her. She kissed him softly. He squeezed her thighs, pressing her against the tree a bit. “Again.”

“Again? I guess I could,” he said, not sure. He shifted against her, holding onto her thighs again to keep them together.

“You’re not even soft, don’t act like you don’t want me,” Rahila said, she moved her hips against his. She wasn’t wrong. He was into her and liked the way she felt around him. Despite finishing he was still sort of hard too.

“I didn’t say that,” he stammered.

“Fuck me again,” she said like a command.

Reza nodded awkwardly and didn’t need much more encouragement. Rahila groaned when he started moving against her again. She pressed her mouth against his before leaning back against the tree, sagging a bit but held onto his arms. “Good,” she moaned softly.

Reza slowed a bit. Her red eyes flicked open and up to himt. He hefted her a again, adjusting her against him so he could press closer against her so she was more upright against the tree. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, meeting his yellow eyes with her deep red ones, his breath grew ragged, and her breath puffed against his face.

He did manage to last a bit longer than the first time but he was still a bit embarrassed by not being able to go more than a few minutes. Reza’s breath was a harsh gasping down between them as he emptied himself into her a second time. This time he pulled out when he was finished but kept holding her up. “Good,” she said again, straining a bit upwards. She leaned forward to kiss him and pressed her chest against him. It made his center of balance go off balance a little and he took a stumbled step back, taking Rahila with him. He quickly grabbed her under the thighs so she didn’t fall off of him. He was able to hold her up even without the support of the tree but he was tired from two quick, successive, orgasms. Her kissing was distracting enough for him not to mind too much at first.

His limbs started to feel heavy after a bit of kissing and slowly he let her slip out of his hands, dropping first one leg and then the other so she had time to stand on her own. She just kept kissing him, her tongue in his mouth, arms around his neck. “That was nice,” she said softly against his mouth. “We need to work on your stamina.”

“Sorry,” he said, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t be sorry,” she said gently and stroked the back of his head. “You’re eager, I like that too,” she kissed him again.

“I like everything about you,” Reza managed to say.

She smiled nicely at him. “I’m not done with you yet, today,” she said, her index finger on his chest.

“Uh… Spayar needed me too.”

“He can wait,” she said, “Or is he more important than me?” she asked, cupping his cheek.

“I— uh… I mean he’s my adopted father,” he said. “I— don’t want to rank importance really.”

“Mmm,” she accepted that answer at the very least. “I want to go back into the Conservatory and ride you, though.”

“Ah—!” Reza’s face burned again and he scratched the back of his neck. “I… guess. Later maybe? You wore me out.”

“You're young aren't you?”

“Yeah but I'm still tired,” he whined.

“I'll let you off the hook because you're cute and sweet,” she said, playing with his hair. “My cute and sweet Seer,” she gave him a playful kiss on the lips. He liked her saying hers.

“Does… that make you mine too?” he asked carefully, nervously.

“Well, who else's would I be?” she asked him.

Warm relief flooded through him. His heart felt too big in his chest. He beamed at her and kissed her. “Then I'm glad,” he said.

“Reza! Reza you around still?” [Moon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36646475) called from a distance away. Probably at her herb patch.

“I should go see.”

“I guess,” Rahila sighed. She ran her hands down his chest. She pushed her dress down properly and made sure her tits were back inside the dress and not all pushed around from Reza grabbing them. “I'll be waiting for you in the Conservatory,” she said. His heart jumped a little. “Don't make me wait too long,” she said, finger under his chin.

“I'll try,” Reza promised, heart hammering.

“Rezaaaaa?” Moon called.

Rahila kissed him one last time. “Fix your pants before you go talk to her,” she said with a smirk, looking him up and down with a sweep of her red eyes, and stepped away from him and left the protective branches of the dogwood.

Reza looked down. He was hanging out of his pants rather obscenely. Flustered he quickly shoved his dick back inside and tightened the drawstring. He ran his fingers through his hair to get it to lay down right and not sticking out from Rahila playing with it and went to go to see what Moon needed.


End file.
